GaraGara Blog
by Jou Ichiro
Summary: Ada blog yang bertuliskan I Love Uchiha Sasuke, kira-kira siapa yang menulisnya ya, lalu bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya? DLDR, No Flame, Review ya!


Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

-o-

**Gara-Gara Blog**

**Jou Ichiro**

-o-

Pagi itu di Konoha High School sangat cerah. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning nan gagah berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ia membawa tas sekolah yang berisi buku-buku untuk dipakai belajar selama seharian penuh beserta alat tulisnya. Berjalan dengan langkah santai, ia merasa hari ini masih pagi, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar seseorang berteriak kepadanya, "Woi! Buruan! Sebentar lagi pintunya bakalan gue tutup!"

Ternyata itu adalah suara penjaga sekolah yang sangat gaul. Walau sudah tua, penjaga sekolah itu masih gesit dan galak. Ia sering memarahi anak-anak yang terlambat, bahkan meneriakinya, dan tak jarang ia mengunci pintu gerbang apabila anak tersebut telatnya sudah keterlaluan.

Pemuda berambut kuning yang bernama Naruto itu melihat jam besar yang ada di sekolahnya. Ternyata sekarang sudah jam tujuh lewat, jam tangannya menunjukkan waktu yang salah. Spontan ia berlari menuju lantai dua, tempat kelasnya berada. Dan syukurlah, tepat saat Naruto duduk di bangkunya, saat itu juga bel berbunyi. Teng-teng-teng.

Naruto menyapa teman di bangku sebelahnya dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan, "Halo, Sasuke," lalu ia menyapa teman sebelahnya lagi yang perempuan dengan rambut merah jambu, "Halo, Sakura." Sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk mengapit Naruto hanya melihat pemuda itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, pertanda mereka berdua sudah bosan melihat tingkah Naruto yang tak pernah berubah, selalu terlambat. Anehnya, walau Naruto sudah tahu ia selalu terlambat, ia tak pernah mengubah kebiasaannya dan tetap bangun kesiangan dan membiarkan jam tangannya menunjukkan waktu yang salah.

Lima menit berlalu, mereka bertiga masih lihat-lihatan sambil diam. Tahu-tahu, seorang yang sangat jenius yang dikenal sebagai Nara Shikamaru maju ke depan, kemudian mengumumkan, "Teman-teman, hari ini Kakashi-sensei berhalangan hadir karena ia sedang shooting film. Barusan Beliau menelepon saya. Dan karena sangat mendadak, ia tak sempat memberikan tugas pengganti. Jadi, dua jam pelajaran ini, selama sembilan puluh menit adalah jam bebas. Terserah teman-teman mau ngapain, tapi jangan keluar kelas ya, karena kalau keluar kelas nanti aku yang harus bertanggung jawab. Aku kan ketua kelas kalian."

Setelah berkata begitu, Shikamaru kembali ke bangkunya.

Tentu saja pengumuman yang Shikamaru sampaikan sangat membahagiakan hati murid-murid Konoha High School kelas X-1 itu. Siapa sih yang tidak senang jika tidak ada guru, berarti kan tidak belajar. Maka, murid-murid kelas sepuluh itu langsung mengelompokkan dirinya. Membentuk kerumunan-kerumunan kecil dengan meja yang digeser.

Di pojok belakang kiri ada kumpulan cewek-cewek yang sepertinya sedang menggosip, diantaranya Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan tadi mereka juga mengajak Sakura ke sana. Ketua kelas teladan, Shikamaru, membaca buku sambil mengerjakan sesuatu entah apa. Ada juga beberapa orang yang ikut belajar. Beberapa cowok bermain timpuk-timpukan dengan bola kertas, ada juga yang bermain pesawat-pesawatan. Pokoknya kelas ini menjadi kelas yang heboh dan akan tetap seperti ini selama sembilan puluh menit ke depan.

Sedangkan Sasuke, si rambut pantat ayam, bingung mau ngapain. Tahu kan Sasuke itu dingin dan malas bergaul dengan banyak orang? Jadi ia hanya diam di bangkunya, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mau bergosip malas, tapi mau belajar lebih malas lagi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya lalu menghidupkannya dan menyambungkannya ke internet. Ya, sekolah ini memiliki wifi, sehingga anak-anak yang membawa laptop bisa bermain internet gratis.

Melihat Sasuke yang bermain laptop, Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya menjadi penasaran sekali. Naruto mengintip ke arah layar laptop itu sambil menebak-nebak, apa ya yang dilakukan Sasuke. Apakah bermain game, atau mendownload film, atau malah membaca berita terkini?

Tapi ternyata semua perkiraan Naruto salah. Yang Sasuke lakukan adalah membuka google, kemudian mengetikkan namanya sendiri, 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Wah, narsis sekali orang ini, mengetikkan namanya sendiri. Ternyata hasil yang keluar lumayan banyak, ada facebook Sasuke, ada juga twitternya. Tak hanya itu, ada juga beberapa artikel tentang Sasuke, maklumlah, dia adalah atlet terkenal tingkat SMA. Ia sering memenangkan lomba karate.

Sasuke terus men-scroll ke bawah sampai akhirnya ia tercenung. Ia menemukan sebuah blog yang berjudul 'I Love Uchiha Sasuke' dengan alamat .com. Sasuke langsung bingung dan menatap huruf-huruf itu, sementara Naruto langsung heboh.

"Cie Sasuke punya secret admirer nih ye…"

Sasuke yang diam saja, sehingga Naruto merampas mouse yang dipegang oleh Sasuke dan mengklik halaman itu. Loadingnya cepat, dan halaman itu terbuka. Sasuke yang tadinya seperti orang yang agak bingung langsung membaca juga blog itu. Ternyata blog itu penuh dengan kata-kata 'aku mencintaimu Sasuke', 'tadi aku melihatmu di sekolah', 'kau sangat ganteng'. Muka Sasuke sedikit memerah. Naruto malah makin heboh, dia berteriak, "Woi teman-teman sekelas, coba ke sini. Lihat deh ada blog yang sangat keren, sepertinya empunya blog adalah fans Sasuke!"

Seluruh anak-anak baik perempuan maupun lelaki langsung berkerumun bak semut di meja Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka tertawa, ada yang meledek Sasuke dengan 'cie cie', ada juga yang menjerit 'ternyata Sasuke populer' dan lain-lain. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sakura yang biasanya sangat berisik sekarang hanya diam dan mukanya memerah. Merasa hal itu aneh, Naruto langsung bertanya lagi, "Kau kenapa Sakura?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malahan lari keluar kelas, padahal sudah tujuh puluh menit berlalu dari bel masuk tadi. Berarti dua puluh menit lagi akan masuk guru lain yang bukan Kakashi-sensei. Masa iya Sakura mau bolos? Karena Naruto ketakutan ia salah ngomong ke Sakura dan membuat Sakura kabur, si rambut kuning langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dan berkata "Woi Sakura, tunggu!"

Akhirnya terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran sampai ke atap sekolah. Di atap sekolah, Naruto menemukan Sakura yang menangis. Tentu saja Naruto bingung. Akhirnya terjadilah dialog seperti ini,

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, hiks… hiks… aku hanya malu Naruto," jawab Sakura sambil menangis.

"Malu kenapa Sakura?" Naruto bertanya lagi. Bukannya kepo, tapi tidak sopan kalau meninggalkan seorang wanita menangis sendirian. Apalagi jika itu adalah salahnya, begitu yang dipikirkan Naruto.

"Habis, blogku ketahuan oleh Sasuke. Itu kan aku yang menulisnya. Hiks," jawab Sakura lagi masih sambil menangis.

Naruto langsung kaget, bibirnya membentuk huruf o besar. 'Oh jadi itu punya Sakura,' katanya dalam hati. Kalau begitu sangat wajar sih tadi Sakura langsung lari keluar seperti itu. Tapi harusnya tidak lari juga tidak apa-apa, tidak ada tulisan di blog itu bahwa ia yang menulis kalau tidak salah. Mendingan Naruto kasih tahu saja dengan Sakura.

"Hei Sakura, di situ kan tidak ada namamu, untuk apa kau takut?" kata Naruto.

"Ada tahu! Ada namaku di paling bawah, kau belum membaca sampai bawah ya?" jawab Sakura dengan nada sedikit marah.

Ups, Naruto salah. Iya tadi Naruto belum membaca sampai bawah sih. Pantas saja ia tak tahu ada nama Sakura di situ. Sekarang Naruto kelu, yang bisa dikatakannya hanyalah, "Maaf ya Sakura, aku tidak tahu."

"Hiks…" Sakura masih menangis. Sampai tahu-tahu ada seorang pemuda berambut raven yang masuk ke atap sekolah. Naruto kaget melihatnya, apalagi Sakura. Itu Sasuke, yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan.

"Kau mau apa ke sini Sasuke? Iya, aku memang menyukaimu, kau puas? Sudah, silakan benci aku, tidak apa-apa, hiks…" kata Sakura menghampiri Sasuke. Lalu ia berjalan ke pintu atap dan hendak keluar atap lalu kembali ke kelas. Tapi ketika ia melewati Sasuke, tahu-tahu tangannya dipegang oleh Sasuke sehingga ia berhenti melangkah. Sakura kaget. Dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca ia menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau memegang, hiks, tanganku, hiks… Biarkan aku pergi," mohonnya.

"Tidak, aku tak kan membiarkanmu pergi, dengarkan aku dulu," Sasuke berkata. Sakura hanya bisa diam melihat pemuda idamannya itu tegas kepadanya. Sakura diam dan menunggu apa yang akan Sasuke katakan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku," kata Sasuke lagi. Sakura langsung terkejut sekali dan berkata, "APA KATAMU? Kau bohong, hiks…" ia masih menangis.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh Sakura," kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura. Lalu Naruto yang ada di situ langsung heboh berteriak, "Terima, terima, ayo Sakura terima dia!"

Akhirnya Sakura berkata, "Ya Sasuke, aku mau jadi pacarmu."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung mencium kening Sakura. Tahu-tahu bel berdentang, pertanda jam pelajaran berikutnya sudah dimulai. Naruto berkata kepada pasangan baru itu, "Woi kalian, udahan mesra-mesraannya, sekarang masuk kelas yuk. Nanti kalau mau pacaran lagi pas pulang saja."

Lalu Naruto melangkah ke pintu dan turun tangga dari atap menuju ke kelasnya. Di belakang Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura juga bergandengan tangan menuju kelas. Sakura sudah tidak menangis lagi. Ia senang bisa jadian dengan Sasuke, begitu juga sebaliknya.

-o-

A/N: Nah pembaca begitulah kisah SasuSaku dan Naruto. Review ya!


End file.
